Dangerous Realization
by amberleallison
Summary: "Sometimes even I need to live, and thats way different than just surviving". Before the 74th Hunger Games, only Katniss doesnt go into the games. After a day in the woods with her hunting partner and best friend Gale, things change for Katniss in ways she won't ever be ready for. First fanfic!
1. Comfort

Hours of tossing and turning weren't bringing me any closer to going back to sleep this morning. So I quietly slipped out of my bed and got my hunting boots and my fathers jacket and slipped out of the house. Its not uncommon for me to be gone whenever my mother and prim wake up, so I know they wont worry about me. As I'm walking through the Seam I realize it must be a lot earlier than I thought, because I could only see a few sleepy miners heading out for work. I paused to make sure there was no electricity coursing through the fence, and then slid under it and ran to the cover of the forest. I grabbed my bow and arrows from its hiding place in a hollow tree and went to the place where I met Gale every morning. Once I was there I plopped down on a soft patch of grass and waited, letting myself become lost in the scenery of the woods. Gale should be here soon. Gale- my best friend, the person who I could tell anything to, and then he had to go and ruin it. With that kiss- The kiss.

_We had just got done hunting for the day and were sitting by a patch of berries when Gale looked at me, he looked so nervous but why was beyond me. Maybe he was nervous that what we caught that day wasn't enough, or maybe someone in his house was sick but he didn't say anything about it if they were. Then while I was lost in my thoughts it happened, he leaned down and placed his hands on either side of my face, my __breath caught as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. _

At first I was shocked, then I was upset with Gale for ruining our easy friendship, but then the thoughts of that kiss plagued me at night, the soft sweet warm lips were everything I could have dreamed my first kiss would be- I did dream about it, and slowly I would start to think that maybe Gale and I would be perfect for eachother, maybe being a wife and a mother wouldn't be so bad. But then I would have to remind myself that we lived in District 12 and my family came first. Maybe I should go ahead and catch a squirrel or two and leave before he caught up with me, if I avoided him it would make things easier. But he was my best friend and I couldn't let something like a little kiss ruin it, I should stay and talk to him, demand that he tell me why he kissed me.

I guess that I had gotten lost in my thoughts because after heaving a long sigh I heard someone behind me chuckle. I jumped up and whirled around to fine Gale standing about 100 yards away from me. "Rough morning Catnip?" he chuckled.

" I- um- no just waiting on you, I've been here for a while, can we get started already?" Ok so maybe I'm not ready to talk to gale about the kiss. He just smiled and nodded his head, and with that we set off hunting.

To say that there was tension between us is the understatement of the year. You could practically feel the tension in the air. But, nevertheless we still didn't do too bad with our hunting that day, I caught two squirrels and a rabbit, and Gale got three rabbits in his snares. Finally we found a patch that had some ripe strawberries on it, and we picked all the berries on the bush. We sat down on a rock and had some berries for lunch when Gale turned to me and said " Catnip, we have to talk. I wont tell you I'm sorry for kissing you because I'm not. If you don't feel the same way I understand but you had to know how I felt before someone else came along".

I thought for a while and said "How long?"

Gale looked confused "How long what?"

"How long have you known you felt this way about me Gale?" He explained how he started noticing little things about me after the last reaping, when I broke down and cried in front of him and told him my fears of being reaped and having to leave my family. I had never seen Gale look so unsure of himself, and something inside me broke, Gale was my best friend and he needed me right now. And in that moment the only thing I was sure of is that I was going to comfort him.

I can see the mental war that's raging inside his head, and I know he's wondering if he just messed everything up.

So I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had. I put all my hopes, fears and dreams into that kiss. It started out slow and turned into more. It lights a fire in us that soon turns into an inferno. Neither of us are willing to break apart, our hands feel the all too familiar body of our partners. All my life I've lived trying to just simply survive, never did I truly think it was possible to be selfish. But in this moment with Gale while the heat was building between us, going to the core of my body- all I could think about is what my body was telling me to do. I wanted Gale. I needed Gale. And the second thoughts screaming in my head are completely lost in the sound of my heart hammering in my chest.

As our naked bodies lay together in a soft blanket of moss, our bodies and minds still coming down from our previous high, all I could think of was how right it felt being here with Gale. I had given my entire self to Gale and I knew it was the right choice.

But then I came crashing back down to reality. How could we have been so stupid? What was going to happen now? Would Gale want a relationship? I wasn't ready for what I had possibly just hurled myself into. So the only thing I could do was tell Gale it was time for us to head back, because everyone would start to worry about us. Plus tonight I did not want to get stuck out in the woods if we got back to the fence too late.

It was an awkward walk back to the district in silence. I gave Gale a chaste kiss on the lips once more after leaving the hob and hurried home. I had one thought in my mind. I was going to hunt with Gale, but as much as being best friends with him, well I was going to need a long time to figure out what I wanted from him. I just hope when the time comes were going to be able to figure it out.


	2. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you to annabethsaphireKatnissgalerue && Pinklove21 for the reviews! I was so afraid nobody would like my story, you two were a huge encouragement to me!**

**Also a huge thank you to Saber-tooth Fashionista for the tips on how to make my story better! I appreciate you taking your time and helping me turn my story into something people will want to read.**

**Unfortunatley I do not own Hunger Games or anything assoicated with it, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two months since Gale and I were in the woods together. Hunting is getting harder and harder, and is blatantly evident in our lack of food everyday when we return from the woods. What was once an easy, comfortable silence has now turned into something I dread every morning. The only reason I keep hunting with Gale is because I know that even at our worst we can bring home twice the food for our families in one day than I could by myself. And lets face it, Prim comes first.

Believe me when I say I wish more than anything I could just run to Gale and tell him that it meant something to me, that day meant Everything to me. But I couldn't because things were so complicated with us right now. I know I should talk to him, and set the record straight, that I shouldn't be so stubborn. But Gale and I are both nothing if not stubborn.

My only problem is I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him. I mean lets be quite honest this is something I never wanted for my life.

Prim was the first one to figure it out, seeing as she deals with stuff like this everyday. She was the one who broke the news to be and was there to comfort me and explain everything she knew about it. I can't even say the word pregnant out loud, maybe if I don't say it then it wont be true? But it is true and I know sooner or later I'll have to tell Gale.

I've been walking the whole time these thoughts are racing through my head. When I look up I can't believe where I'm at. In my hazy coherence my feet have taken me straight to the Hawthorne's front door. Traitors. But I guess it wouldn't be so bad to get this over with now rather than later. I mean I know Gale will be a great dad, I see how he is with Rory, Vick, and Posy. And he wants kids, he's told me before when we were hunting.

_Alright Katniss just grow a pair and knock on the front door. They're probably not home anyway._ No such luck, right after what had to be considered the lightest knock ever on their front door Hazelle answered and promptly ushered me in. The odds were definitely not in my favor when Gale walked into the room roughly 3 seconds after I did. He looked so confused at my being here, we barely talked in the woods yet here I am paying him a social visit in the middle of the day.

Hazelle was the first to say anything. "So good to see you Katniss. What brings you over here today?" I could tell the real meaning behind her words were "_Katniss I know you haven't been here in a while and I know something's up between you and Gale and I love you both and don't want to see you fight so if that's what you're here to do please take him to the woods"._

"Oh I was just walking by and thought I would steal Gale away for a quick walk to the woods and back- if he's not busy?" With the last part of my statement I turned my attention from Hazelle back to Gale. Understanding flooded his face, he knew the real meaning behind my words. I needed to talk to him. Alone.

"Come on Catnip" Gale said before heading out the front door. I led the way past the fence and to the spot where we always met in the woods. I was desperately trying to think of how to tell him, but all the wrong words kept flooding through my mind. What didn't help was the horrific reactions my mind came up with.

When we get to the woods I feel a bout of nausea come over me and have to run to the nearest tree. I barely make it before all the contents in my stomach are emptied out. I hear Gale coming up behind me asking me what's going on, but when he sees me he quickly turns his back to give me some privacy.

When I get done, I walk back to Gale and I lead him over to a rock, giving him a gentle nudge to convey to him I want him to sit down. He complies and looks at me curiously before putting his palm to my forehead. "Katniss, maybe we should take you back to your mother, your sick and whatever it is you needed to talk to me about I'm sure it can wait until you start feeling better." He got up and started to walk back to the seam when I told him that it couldn't wait and that I promised him I was fine, that there was nothing my mother could do to make me feel better right now. Curiosity won out eventually as Gale sat back down on the rock and looked up at me, waiting for me to say something.

My heart began to beat faster. My palms started sweating. It felt like someone had let a thousand butterflies out into my stomach. I tried desperately searching for the words to tell him, but I couldn't find any. My breathing was erratic and my tongue wouldn't work right. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time, hoping and praying he would understand. I gently picked up his hands in mine, he raised his eyebrows at me and from the look in his eyes he truly didn't expect what I did next.

I placed them gingerly on my stomach. And put my hands on top of them. I looked up at him just in time to see the answer to the question he was about to ask me finally hit him.

I was pregnant. With his child.

"Catnip, I…. Are you sure?" I nodded. His face showed a range of emotions from fear to happiness. And then finally settled in wonder as he lightly rubbed my stomach before looking up at me. If I wasn't sure that everything was going to be ok before the dazzling smile he gave me told me everything I needed to know. Somehow we were going to get through this, together.

He placed his hands on my hips and stood up, drawing me closer to him. When he was fully up he pulled me into an earth shattering kiss, and I found myself kissing him back. He pulled his hands down from my hips to my butt, and I wove my fingers through his hair. When we stopped kissing it was only due to lack of air. He pulled back and put his hands on my stomach before getting down on his knees and pulling up my shirt just a little bit. He placed a soft kiss on the spot where I'm guessing our baby is. When he stood up and looked me in the eyes, I could see the happiness beaming inside him, and in that moment I hadn't realized how scared I was to tell Gale that I was pregnant.

My thoughts were broken when my stomach growled. Loudly. Gale looked down at me with a serious look now. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Hmm" I thought back "Yesterday I had a little for supper, but I couldn't hardly stand the smell so I didn't eat much."

Gale pulled me into his chest and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You know, your eating for two now Katniss, it's not just you to think about anymore when you go skipping meals. Come on lets go to my house and we'll have dinner with my family. I think we have some very important news to tell them anyway"

I hadn't thought about what might be even harder than telling Gale- Telling our mothers.

I very reluctantly let Gale lead me back through the woods, those butterflies threatening to break out of my stomach anytime now. But there's no backing out now. So to off Gales house we go.


	3. Mother

**A/N: sorry this is such a short chapter, it was originally part of the second chapter but I split them into two!**

**Thank you so much to epaulineb, Legacy-Anne Mellark, && Saber-tooth Fashionista! Your reviews mean so much to me!**

**I promise the next chapter will be much longer! And we will start to really get into some twists and turns in the plot!**

* * *

I barely noticed when we arrived at Gales house because we were engaged in an argument about my eating habits. My argument was that there wasn't enough food as it is, Gale on the other hand insisted that I have to eat more, I just don't know where he thinks were going to get more food from? All of our families go to bed hungry as it is, I can't imagine there being any less food for the little ones.

By the end of my argument I was almost screaming. Good thing there wasn't anybody around or the whole district would know I was pregnant before our mothers did. Gale hadn't said a word the whole time, lost in his own thoughts. Good let him see how hard this is going to be on everyone. His next statement though threw me for a loop.

"Catnip listen to me. We could do it, we could run away from here. Me and you we could catch enough food for us and the baby. Just think about it ok?"

And before he gave me time to argue he was inside his house, where we had a whole other challenge to face.

When we walked in Posy sprang into my arms, "Katniss!" She started telling me something about her dolls when, before I knew what was happening, Gale lifted her off me and sat her on the floor.

"Posy you can't just run into Katniss like that" Gale scolded her

"What's wrong wiff her Gawle?" Oh the things she picks up on.

"I promise I'll tell you at dinner". She seemed satisfied with that answer so she ran off to play outside with Rory and Vick.

At dinnertime everyone gathered around the table. I thought I was going to puke not only because of my nerves, but the smell of the food. Posy, little reliable Posy, brought it up first.

"So whats wrong wiff Katniss?" Gale and I exchange a long look and I knew it was the only warning I was going to get. Gale was going to tell them, right now.

"Well Posy, Katniss has my baby in her belly". A gasp, from who I don't know. And then silence. A squeal from Posy quickly breaks the ice. Hazelle asks if the children would go outside, she wants to talk to us, alone.

Once we were alone she turned to face us. "So what are you two going to do?" She asked looking directly at Gale.

"Mom, I love Katniss" he paused and added "and our baby, more than anything".

Hazelle couldn't help but smile at her son, "I know you love her, I think I've known since before both of you did. I think you two will be great parents, and I know you'll figure out what you plan on doing about each other. I just hope you can do that before the baby gets here"

I suddenly realized what she was hinting at, she wants to know if we plan on getting married. I felt a blush rush into my cheeks. Thankfully Gale knew his mom would ask this and was prepared with an answer.

"Well mom, we're not really sure right now what we plan on doing, but it's definitely something I'm considering".

Woah, what? Gale just gave me a look that said Please don't be mad. I just smiled in return, I was a little upset that he brought it up to his mom before me, but I couldn't be mad at him for trying to make everything right with our situation.

Soon Hazelle hugs me and places her hand on my belly quickly before pulling away and giving Gale a kiss on the cheek. On our way to my house Gale told me he thought his mother was really happy about the baby. I had to agree with him, she had been totally understanding when we told her, I just hope my mother takes it half as good as Gales did.

When we walked into my house my mother and Prim are just finishing up their meager dinner, and I ask them to sit down. Prim's eyes dart between Gale and I, she's so excited that were having a baby.

"Mom, I don't really know how to tell you this," I paused and looked at Gale, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I continued " but I'm pregnant"

I see the shock register over her face, then the anger comes. "Who's baby?" she was really trying to keep her anger under control.

Gale came to my rescue, "It's mine".

My mother looked between Gale and I before going off on a tangent about both of our families big enough as they were and lack of food as it is. She was screaming at us by the end.

"Get out, and don't come back" I was shocked, what was I going to do now? Gale definitely didn't have room at his house. I was in shock.

I went to my room and gathered all my things, Gale was there to help me. I could barely see through the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I was determined to stay strong. I could hear Prim begging mother to let me stay, but it fell on deaf ears. My mother had made her decision, and it was final.


	4. Yes

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to post my next chapter!**

**I promise more chapters will be coming this week! Please R&R!**

* * *

"_Get out now, and don't come back"_

Those words kept ringing through my head. Was it a dream? Had I just simply imagined that my mother had said those words to me? No, it definitely happened—right after I told her I was pregnant with my best friends child.

Now I'm standing here on the street with what little belongings I have in my arms, with nowhere to go.

"Catnip, you can stay at my house, until we figure out what to do next" Gale was trying to be helpful, but in my mind it only made me feel even more helpless that Gale would have to offer me a place to sleep in his already cramped house. The Hawthorne's had no room for me, Gale shares a bed with his two younger brothers and his mother sleeps on the only other pallet they have with Gales little sister Posy.

So I guess I'll have to figure out something else. I guess there's Madge Undersee, but were not really that close of friends, she would think something was up if I just showed up at her house with everything I own and ask for a sleepover. Not that she wouldn't let me in, but because I don't want her feeling sorry for me. No, I don't want anyone to know. Not that I got kicked out of my house, and especially not because I'm pregnant.

"No, it's ok really. I'll just sleep in the woods until I figure out my next move. I mean it's not like I haven't ever spent the night there before or anything." Gales brows furrowed together in thought for a moment.

"Catnip, I don't th-" Oh no. He isn't talking me out of anything this time, I won't be a burden on his family, or anyone else. I'm Katniss Everdeen. If I can take care of my entire family I'm sure I can take care of myself for a while.

"No Gale, it's what I want. Besides it'll give me a chance to start hunting really early tomorrow."

"Well then I'm coming with you, there's no sense in you spending the night in the woods all alone. Plus your pregnant now Katniss you have more than just you to think about, you have to be more careful, I really think you should wait 'till I can come with you in the woods to go ok?"

I sighed in defeat, how could I say no to Gale? I knew just from the look in his eyes he wasn't trying to undermine my ability to take care of myself. This is his child too, and he loves it already, even if it is coming under extenuating circumstances. So its settled then, Gale and I are going to stay in the woods until I can figure out where to stay. We'll still go to the Hob every day and trade, just like we would if everything was normal.

Gale walked me to the fence, he hesitated a moment before saying "Catnip, hold up. Um I have to run back and do some errands really quick I forgot about, will you meet me in our usual spot in about an hour?" Gale was up to something, he wouldn't look me in the eye. In all the years I've known Gale he's always been able to look me dead in the eye and tell me anything, even if he thinks the truth will hurt me. Something about him not being able to do that made me feel afraid. I mean we weren't officially dating or anything, what if Gale has someone else that he's seeing? What if he got married to someone and had children with them? Would that leave me to raise our child by myself? I felt myself start to panic. It's almost as if Gale sensed what I was thinking because he took my hands in his.

"Catnip" This time it was me who couldn't look him in the eye. How could I be so foolish to believe that Gale would want to be in a relationship with me? I was just another girl that he had sex with, I know I wasn't his first because we've talked about it before. The baby was just an added bonus, seeing as how bad he wanted children. That's when it hit me. I love Gale Hawthorne, with everything I have. And the thought of losing him to someone else, it terrifies me.

"Catnip, look at me" Gale took his hand and placed it under my chin, making my eyes meet his. "don't worry Catnip, it's not what you think. You may not have figured it out by now, but your it for me, your all I need." Looking in his eyes I knew he was telling the truth, although I was still a little hurt at him for keeping secrets from me.

"Can't I come with you?"

"Nope sorry partner, this adventure is a solo one." For some reason Gales unwillingness to share his secret with me made me mad. Pregnancy hormones, I kept trying to remind myself that normally I wouldn't feel this way, it was just because I was pregnant and my hormones were going crazy. But even that didn't help, so without another word I stormed off, under the fence and through the woods. I could hear Gale calling for me, but I didn't stop or even look back. Good. Let him feel bad for keeping secrets.

**3 Hours Later:**

"Catnip, really I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so mad". This was the 12th time Gale had apologized to me since he got in the woods about two hours ago. By now I had calmed down and honestly felt really bad about storming off on Gale earlier.

"Ugh, Gale I hate this!" I felt the first of my tears silently slide down my cheek. Everything that had happened in the past two days was finally starting to catch up with me. Gale rushed to my side and wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I breathed in the familiar scent of my best friend, and it brought me comfort. Gale kept planting kisses in my hair while I was crying. I think seeing me cry like this scares Gale, he's only ever seen me cry once. But those tears weren't tears of sadness, but tears of anger. I felt like it was my fault that Prim went to bed crying because her stomach was paining from hunger, I should have caught more food that day but a bad storm set in and I had to get home.

Finally when I had stopped crying Gale pulled me from his chest and smiled at me.

"Come on Catnip, let's go catch some dinner". I smiled at him, Gale knew if anything could get my mind off of my problems it was hunting. When I hunt, my mind quiets down, and I become in tune with my surroundings. Today I was more determined than ever to lose myself in the woods, and it paid off. Together between Gales snares and my bow we got two rabbits and a three squirrels. More than we had gotten in a long time, since before everything happened between us.

My stomach hadn't grown much yet, just barely a small little bulge between my hip bones, which Gale noticed earlier while we were hunting. You would have thought he had just been told he was rich or something, because the look on his face is one I don't think I've ever seen. However, my appetite is a whole different story. I would never tell anyone be`cause I know they would completely do without food if they thought I needed it for the baby. But tonight, we didn't plan on going back to the Seam, we didn't plan on going to the Hob until late tomorrow afternoon. Plenty of time to catch more food, if you ask me.

"So Catnip. How much of this should we keep and eat, and how much do we try to keep good until tomorrow?" I thought about it for a minute, and I knew my answer was selfish, that there were people starving in the Seam, dying every day. But tonight was a night for Gale and I.

"All of it, Gale" He looked confused. "Cook all the food, we're having a feast tonight." Gale only smiled at me, a genuine smile, before pulling two knives out of his game bag and handing one to me. I grabbed a squirrel and started cutting into it, when it hit me. I dropped the dead animal and ran a few yards away to a rock, and threw up. When Gale realized what was going on he was quickly by my side, holding my braid and rubbing small circles in my back.

"What are you doing?" I was so embarrassed that he saw me like that.

"I'm helping you Catnip. I'm trying to be supportive, did I do something wrong?" he looked worried now.

"No, you're doing everything perfect, I just don't want you to see me like that. It's embarrassing." He chuckled at me, although I don't see anything funny about this situation.

"Katniss, this is normal. I was there when my mom had to go through all this stuff remember? Plus this is OUR baby, I want to be involved and help you in any and every way I can." Gale is going to be an amazing father, I just hope I'm going to be a good mom. I mean it's not like this is something I planned for.

I gave him a small smile as I started walking back to the fire Gale had built when my sick spell came, but before I could get there I was hit with a wave of dizziness, I stumbled a little bit and it looked like the forest was spinning. Gale's arms flew out to steady me as he helped me walk back and sit by the fire, I tried to protest but all he would say is "no I'll take care of dinner, you sit."

I lay back onto the ground. Today really is the perfect day—the sun is shining, and the breeze is blowing. I close my eyes and listen to the birds chirp. My father told me once that they were mocking jays, and if you sang to them they would sing back to you. I've never tried it out, but I went ahead and sang a little tune. It took a few moments before the forest was alive with my song, I opened my eyes and looked at Gale, he was shaking his head smiling. I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the mocking jays singing.

I wake to Gale shaking my shoulder telling me he's sorry to wake me up but the food is ready. He wouldn't have woken me up, but he's worried about me, he thinks I'm not eating enough to keep myself and our baby healthy. That's still so weird for me to say—our baby. But I love this baby already, even though the thought of it scares me to death.

The smell of the food is tantalizing, and Gale and I both eat until we can't stuff ourselves any fuller. Then Gale asks me if I want to take a walk with him. We walk for a pretty long time and I'm starting to get impatient.

"Gale where the hell are you taking me?" He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, like he's trying to decide if he should tell me.

"Look and see for yourself Catnip. Surprise" I look around and its absolutely beautiful. There's tons of rocks filled with moss, a small stream running steadily through them. There are tons of trees here, and there's a ledge where a rock hangs out considerably. Then I realize what he's done. He's found the perfect spot for us to stay. I turn around and I am suddenly aware of Gale's body right next to mine. These hormones are really working overtime. I remember the first time I was with Gale with perfect clarity, like it was yesterday. And suddenly my body wants more.

"Gale" I say in a voice that sounds more like a plea than anything. He looked at me, and immediately understood what I was asking from him. And he was willing to comply.

"Catnip, are you sure?" I could tell it took all the self-control he had to pause to ask me. With one swift nod of my head Gale has me picked up off my feet, my legs wrap around his waist as we both kiss each other with hunger and ferocity. He gently placed my back on a soft spot of moss and pulled back so his eyes could rake over my body. And he attacked me with kisses again, going down to my neck and back up to my lips.

Unlike last time this one felt right, it was what both of us wanted and needed. It was perfect. Before the walk back to get our game bags and some wood to make a fire Gale pulled me over to a spot near the stream where patches of wildflowers grow. He looked nervous, and he had a death grip on my hand.

We got to a spot surrounded by flowers of yellow, cornflower blue, pink and red. Gale looked at me, with a serious look on his eyes.

"Katniss, I know none of this is what you wanted. But I think it happened for a reason and even though I never had the courage to say it before, I love you. And I have for a really long time. I'm the happiest man on the earth that you're the one who's having my baby. And I just—Katniss I would be so hononred" He sank down to one knee "if you would be my wife" He pulled out a small simple gold band, to anyone who wasn't from the seam it would have seemed like an old piece of junk jewelry, but I recognized this. It was his mother's wedding ring.

Then I realized he was waiting for me to answer. I mean I love Gale, and having a family with him is something I hadn't considered before. But I know it wouldn't be so bad. Gale could give me a life, and love.

"Yes" I breathed.

"Yes?" I nodded my head. He slipped the ring on my finger and to my surprise it was a perfect fit. _Just another sign that this is all meant to be Katniss. _Gale jumped up off the ground and placed light kisses on my hair, cheeks, lips and forehead. Then he leaned down and kissed me with a kiss so full of passion, and happiness, that it almost knocked me off my feet.

So tomorrow we'll go talk to the peacekeepers and tell them when we want to do the toasting. Then Gale and I will be assigned a small shack in the Seam where we will raise our children. It isn't what I had planned on for my life, but now that I have it, it's perfect.

I keep admiring my ring on my finger on our walk back. Gale has my other hand clasped tightly in his and we're walking back to get our game bags and bows so we could head back to our spot for the night. And that's when I heard it, a snap—followed by a screech, and then my whole world went black.


	5. Awake

**I feel awful that I haven't had time to update my story for all my faithful readers! This is a short chapter, but i hope you like it, and I promise another one will be posted within the next few days! Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt like I had been asleep forever. I tried to sit up but someone roughly pushed me back down. I slowly opened my eyes to find Gale with a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"Catnip, you scared me so bad. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get them off you sooner I just-" Gale started rambling on and on.

"Gale, what happened?" I tried thinking back to the woods. I remember Gale proposing, and being with him. I remember walking back to get our things and hearing something scream, I'm guessing it was me. "I can't remember anything"

"Right after we started back there was a mountain lion. He came out of no where I don't know how we didn't hear him. But anyway, he jumped out and attacked you. I didn't have any weapons so I had to try to fight him off with my hands. I finally got him back to where our weapons were and I killed it there. When I came back I found you laying on the ground you were bleeding really bad and every time I would ask you what hurts all you would say is for me to take care of the baby first. I brought you to your mother and by then you had lost a lot of blood. You were unconscious, we didn't know if you were going to pull through."

"Gale—is the baby ok?" I was terrified at the answer I was afraid he would give me.

Gale beamed at me though. He pulled up my shirt and I gasped. My stomach that had only a tiny little bulge in between my hip bones, has now gotten bigger and more prominent. If the baby is growing that must mean that it's ok

"Katniss you were asleep for almost a month, your mother said you had slipped into something called a coma after she read in her medical books for hours. She said you might never wake up" I thought Gale was going to cry, I was so lucky to be alive and for our baby to be ok.

"When's the wedding?" I asked quietly. I'm guessing Gale hasn't really had time to file all the paperwork, so it will probably be awhile before everything goes through and we can get married, however his answer took me by surprise.

"Well while you were asleep, I figured that you would want the wedding as soon as possible and so they're already done and ready to go. The only thing were waiting on is you. But just a warning Catnip, almost everyone knows about the baby" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Gale is over the moon that we're having a baby, and I guess in a way I am too.

"As soon as possible. I want to get married to you as soon as possible" if I could have captured the look of pure joy and happiness on Gales face right now I would keep it forever. He's always so serious and I never hardly see him crack a genuine smile.

"Alright then Mrs. Hawthorne, I'll go get your mother so she can look you over and I'll see what I can do" he kissed me on the lips and walked out of the room.

My mother came in a few minutes later and told me to roll onto my side, I did and I could feel her messing with bandages wrapped along the side of my body. She pressed in a few spots and asked me if anything hurt worse than the others, it was all pretty tender, but nothing I couldn't handle. After putting clean bandages on my wounds she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. I guess all the animosity is still there.

Gale came back about an hour later. He told me that everyone was really happy that I was ok, and that whenever I feel up to it we can have the toasting. Since all the paperwork has been approved, we already have a house that's been assigned to us in the Seam. He said it's not far from his mother's house, and he's been to it and it's not as bad as some of the other houses in the Seam.

"Can we do it today? I don't want to wait another minute to be married to you Gale." I was being honest. We have a baby on the way, how can I possibly wait another day to be married to my best friend? Whenever he told me how long I had been in a coma, everything changed. I could have lost my life. Gale could have lost his future wife and his child. There's no use in waiting to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with Gale Hawthorne.


End file.
